


You Can Have Your Cake and Eat It

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Birthday, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Food Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Nick's birthday and he's celebrating in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Have Your Cake and Eat It

"When you said you'd bought me a cake for my birthday, this wasn't quite what I had in mind," Nick said, looking down at Ryan with a smile.

"You can eat it off a plate if you'd prefer," Ryan teased, with a grin. "This isn't the most comfortable I've ever been so I don't mind."

"Stay right where you are," Nick ordered. He stripped his shirt off and straddled Ryan's legs as the other man lay on the bed. Leaning down he lapped at some of the cream that was running down the side of Ryan's body. "We're going to have to do laundry after this. These were the last clean sheets I had."

Ryan laughed. "I'm sure I can think of something we can do to keep you occupied while they're washing." He wriggled. "Now are you going to eat your cake or not?"

"It should have a candle on it. How am I meant to make a birthday wish if there's no candle to blow out?"

Ryan sighed and reached under the pillow. "I knew you were going to say that. Just don't set fire to anything other than the candle and blow it out before it melts. Hot wax isn't one of my kinks."

Nick laughed and leaned down to kiss him, before taking the candle and planting it in the top of the chocolate cake that was slowly oozing its way down Ryan's body. He lit it with the lighter that Ryan was offering him and then sat back, admiring his work. He ran one finger through the mess of chocolate and cream and then sucked it suggestively. "What should I wish for do you think?"

"I don't know but make your mind up, I'm cold and sticky."

Nick grinned at him. "I'll warm you up, baby." He wiggled his eyebrows and leered at Ryan, surprising him into a loud laugh.

"You're insane, Cutter. Just make your wish and then start eating your cake."

Nick blew the candle out and tossed it to one side before leaning down and starting to lick the chocolaty mess from Ryan's body. He stretched up and kissed the other man, sharing the cake with him before settling in to make sure he cleaned every scrap of it from his lover's lean frame. Running his finger through it again he scooped up more of the cake and traced it along the line of Ryan's hard cock.

"Christ," Ryan groaned. "You're trying to kill me."

"Hush. I'm just doing what you told me to and eating my cake." Nick smirked and then lapped at the mess, making sure he got every scrap of it off Ryan's cock, before scooping up another finger full and coating the straining flesh again. Slowly he licked and sucked him clean once more, grinning as Ryan started to arch off the bed and towards his mouth. "Delicious," he teased.

"Fuck, please, Nick. Please do something."

Nick considered teasing him some more just to hear him beg. He loved the sound of Ryan pleading for him to suck him, but they had all day, there was no reason to drive him completely insane right now. He could save that for later when he wasn't just as eager as Ryan was. Leaning down he took the other man's cock in his mouth, managing to get almost all of it in before he choked and had to pull back. One day he was going to equal Ryan's skill and manage to deep throat him, but not now.

He sucked hungrily, tasting the combination of chocolate and cream and Ryan. Humming in pleasure made Ryan buck his hips and moan, so he did it again. Sliding back up, he rubbed his tongue against the underside of Ryan's cock and then teased the slit, before sucking again. Ryan's flavour was stronger now and he could tell his lover was getting close so he slipped his hand between Ryan's legs, stroking the tender balls while licking and sucking the head of his cock.

With a hoarse groan Ryan came, one hand coming up to tug at Nick's hair as he did so. "Nick, God, you're getting good at that," he said, with a lazy smile. "Now come up here for a kiss."

"You're a bossy sod," Nick teased, but he wriggled his way up the bed eagerly, sharing Ryan's taste with him. "So far, this is shaping up to be my best birthday since I was ten." He grinned.

"What happened when you were ten?" Ryan asked sleepily, pulling Nick closer.

"I got a brand new bike from my parents. I was the envy of the entire street. Until Alex Cooper's parents got him a better one for Christmas." He shrugged. "They were rich, well rich for where we lived anyway. He always had to have the biggest and the best of everything."

Ryan laughed. "I think every group of kids has at least one of those. I bet you always got better marks than him at school though, right?"

Nick grinned. "Of course. His parents hated it. Didn't matter how much money they threw at him, they couldn't make up for the fact he was thick as two short planks." He poked Ryan. "You'd better not fall asleep on me, Tom. It's my birthday. And besides we have laundry to do."

Ryan shook his head and sighed. "You are such a pain sometimes. A short nap wouldn't hurt, but since it's your birthday I'll stay awake. Besides," he added, with a grin. "There's still the matter of your birthday spanking."


End file.
